Amber Valentine
Amber Valentine (played by boyhoy) is a main character in Infinity's Row and a member of Runite's Row. Biography Pre-RPG Amber Valentine was born in a unnamed town outside of Ald Ruhn. Her family wasn't very wealthy, not able to support her and her 6 siblings very well. When she was two, she was given up by her parents to a group of bandits in exchange for a large sum of money. Amber lived with this group of thieves for years until the age of 13, constantly being physically and verbally abused. She was then put on the market for sex trafficking in the more shady parts of N'al Ren. Amber was once again sold - to a rich man in Ald Ruhn - forced to do what he wished, while suffering more abuse. After a year or so, Amber could no longer stand the abuse and killed him in his sleep one night. She took some cash, jewelry, and clothes and ran away to a smaller area of the city. Soon she ran out of money and was forced into the nightlife business to pay her bills. ''Infinity's Row'' While at the New Year's festival in Ald Ruhn, Amber had jumped at the chance to join Runite's Row, and soon took the vow to protect N'al Ren. She has changed as a person considerably since then, much to the delight of Azula Rolaye. ''Infinity's Row ~ Apocalypse'' Amber, having aided the group in a bank heist, among other things, is currently with the remaining members outside Ald Ruhn, ready to take on Arker Zenh'aliem. During this time, Amber has become close friends with Laylet Celarandir, her first true friend of the Row. Amber fought along side Ebony and Laylet in order to tea apart the metal dragon Arker summoned in the final battle. She fell unconscious afterwards, lapsing into a coma lasting three days. ''Infinity's Row ~ Renaissance'' WIP Personality Amber has an upfront attitude toward everything. She will always say what's on her mind, never bothering to sugar-coat it for the sake of other's feelings. She is often considered "bitchy" by others, but she doesn't let this stop her from being direct with others. She is incredibly determined and will always give her all in whatever she does. Due to her past, Amber often has a mistrust for others, especially men, and will rarely open up to anyone. She strays away from talking about previous life events and tends to focus on the present. Amber tends to struggle with thoughts of her being weak and helpless considering all of the other strong members around her. Amber's personality has evolved throughout the year she has been with the Row. She has accepted more people into her life than ever before and feels as if she has a sense of belonging. The previous feelings of weakness and loneliness have for the most part vanished. While she still remains apprehensive about sharing her feelings with others, she is slowly allowing more and more of her inner feelings to become exposed. Weapon Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One